This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Visiting researchers from various institutions are provided with hands-on and didactic trainign in LAMMP technologies. Following completion of their training period these individuals return to their home institutions to introduce LAMMP technologies into their laboratories.